lf2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Fighter Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. The plan (Feel free to do your own thing! These are just guidelines.) First of all, gameplay. That's the most interesting and suprisingly-undocumented aspect of LF2, as opposed to data changing and "hexing". We're obsessed with gameplay. Now, character pages seem the most interesting, right? They're the first thing you click on when you get here? But there's some supporting information that needs to be discovered and written down before we get to the good stuff, the character pages. Like how the basic moves (punch, jump, run attack...) compare to each other, how armor works, and whatnot. Therefore the first order of business is... Everything in Mechanics, and Comparison of characters. Actually the info in Comparison of characters is all computer-generated, so leave that to Zort, the editor with the .dat-parsing code. Some info in Mechanics can be discovered by experimentation, some will require Cheat Engine or equivalent, and some will even require Ollydbg or equivalent. Then after we know everything about the engine... Combos and Tactics are two interesting pages, because they're so qualitative. Team combos is a huge gray area. Note that, as of June 23 2012, the prototypical character page is Dennis. All character pages should follow the same format. Again, these are just guidelines, so don't feel like you can't edit any of the character pages without editing Dennis too, or that Mechanics has to be totally completed before you can touch other pages. Contribute however/wherever you can/feel. Other things to write *On each character's page, how often they win when pitted (as a computer) against each other character (as a computer) for each difficulty. Use Lee On Road? *For every pair of characters, who wins when they both land the first punch. *Color-code basic move table cells green, orange or red as per how they compare to the average? Like Wikipedia does in its "Comparison of" articles! Videogame sites to take inspiration from Of course what we're doing is nothing new, it just hasn't been done for LF2 yet. There are many excellent and comprehensive game guides/wikis out there, which should be noted here as inspiration: * Harddrop (Tetris) * ADOM Guidebook (Ancient Domains of Mystery) Default stuff This is the stuff that was on this page when the wiki was created, in case anyone wants to see it. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community